Not applicable
Telecommunications systems are well known in the art, and many methods of data compression and transmission are used to transfer and to store data. Most subscribers are provided network access by conventional telephone or POTS service, there is a need to improve the subscribers access. The costs of replacing the existing POTS systems is prohibitive and various techniques have therefore been proposed for providing digital access over POTS. Typical telephone modems use a modulation method such as QAM to modulate a carrier. Current telephone systems provide limited bandwidth, this limits the rate that the carrier can be modulated thereby limiting the bit rate. Data compression can be useful but most work by removing redundancies, which is not always possible. The objective of this invention is to minimize or to overcome the disadvantages of both of the said methods.
A data encoding system that receives a input bit stream and generates sets of samples of a plurality of frequencies that are windowed and a decoder incorporating a Fourier transform means of recovering the said input bit stream.